Perfume (TRTC)
Perfume is an exiled Amazon due to her non-conventional ways. Appearance Perfume is an older woman in pale yellow and white clothes, pale violet eyes and blue-black hair. She is also quite clearly pregnant. Background Perfume had been the first (and only) Amazon ever to study abroad in the West. A promising student and highly skilled martial artist, there had been high hopes for her as a leader of the next generation of Amazons. Her natural elemental paradigm had been the Wood element, and she had developed a deep interest in medicine. She had gone to a regional college, and from there, applied to several overseas institutions. The Council had, at first, been quite interested in the benefits of sending an Amazon abroad to study. They had given her five years' leave from the village, the maximum allowed under Amazon Law, to pursue a medical degree in the States. In that time, Perfume had written home repeatedly. She was a student during the seventies, and her perspective of the outside world had made her letters very popular topics of discussion in the village. As expected, after five years away from the tribe Perfume had earned her medical degree and duly returned at the behest of the Elders. For a time, things looked well. Except that Perfume herself had changed. She was not the obedient Amazon the Council expected. She continued writing about how the village could learn from the West, in particular how it could "become more liberal and progressive." At one point she maintained she could statistically prove that more than half of all Amazon women were unhappy with the status quo, and in particular the draconian Amazon marriage laws and the decades long rule of ancient Elders that monopolized the Council. She quickly became even more popular among a fringe population ('that vocal minority of the majority,' Perfume called it) that called for reforms within the village. Perfume had gathered her friends and like minded individuals to stage the unheard of: a protest. They had marched on the Council Chambers, and once there the Elders had met them and ordered them to disperse. Ultimately, most had done so. The next day, all save a few had been exiled or publicly punished for their act of insurrection and treason. Under interrogation, it was revealed that Perfume had a personal stake in changing the marriage laws. She had already gotten married while attending school. Incensed at the rabble rouser, she had been told to prove evidence that the male in question defeated her in combat. She had none. She had then been told to renounce the marriage and not leave the village – demands she had refused. The Council then stripped her of her family titles, sealed her techniques, and exiled her from the village. She eventually returned to the States. Abilities Even with her true powers sealed, Perfume is still around Elder level in ability: she is still a master martial artist almost without equal. She can even read battle auras. Early on in her life her elemental affinity began to be reflected in her body. She may not look it, but she is rather hard to kill. Thirty years ago the Matriarch learned that she was dying of cancer and became very interested in Perfumes body. Perfume was Colognes student for three years. In that time she helped Cologne develop the body manipulation techniques that kept her alive. Those same techniques, applied decades ago, keep Perfume looking and feeling younger than she actually is, even with the Demon Seal locking away her ki. Category:The Road to Cydonia